


Penelope aspetta

by alfaorionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Penelope Clearwater non crede al destino, è troppo razionale per farlo; tuttavia trova ci sia una certa ironia amara nella scelta del suo nome di battesimo."<br/>Penelope ha un nome che sembra una condanna; come la sua omonima cantata da Omero, è condannata ad aspettare. Ha aspettato Percy per anni e ora viene invitata al suo matrimonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope aspetta

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, questa shot è nata come sfida personale, per cercare di fare un ritratto di uno dei tanti studenti dimenticati di Hogwarts. Forse c’è qualcosa di autobiografico, in questa Penelope (che è irlandese, secondo me, ma la Rowling non dice niente a riguardo) ma spero davvero di aver reso al meglio questo personaggio appartenente alla Casa che mi sta più a cuore.

Il nome è un attributo della personalità, utilizzato per individuare e identificare una persona.  
Ce ne sono alcuni che calzano a pennello, sembrano cuciti su misura per il loro proprietario.  
Penelope Clearwater non crede al destino, è troppo razionale per farlo; tuttavia, trova ci sia una certa ironia amara nella scelta del suo nome di battesimo.  
Penelope aspetta seduta sulla poltrona demodé del salotto, si morde nervosamente le labbra mentre stringe in mano un invito spiegazzato, cercando di trovare le parole giuste con cui rispondere a quest’ultimo.  
 _Penelope aspetta, lo ha sempre fatto._  
  
Aspettava, tutti i giorni, davanti alla scuola del suo paesino dell’Irlanda del nord, sperduto in mezzo alle lande verdi e a strapiombo su un mare freddo e burrascoso. Si ricorda ancora - anche adesso che ha quasi trent’anni - quella costruzione di pietra grezza a due piani, coperta dall’edera e dal gelsomino, con piccoli fiori bianchi dal profumo pungente.  
Tuttora non le dispiace quella fragranza, le ricorda l’infanzia, una maestra giovane e tutta fossette, con i capelli rossi che le ricadevano morbidamente sulle spalle piccole; è l’odore delle mele succose rubate a merenda dall’albero del giardino, dei libri della biblioteca comunale, adiacente all’edificio scolastico.  
Rammenta quest’ultima come una sala grande, con migliaia di scaffali, lunghi e possenti tavoli di legno di quercia e storie infinite da raccontare.  
Dietro il bancone, a sinistra dell’ingresso, sedeva una bibliotecaria indiana minuta, gli occhi da gatta e le ciglia nere folte, che nelle fantasticherie da bambina di Penelope era Sherazade scappata dallo sceicco che la teneva prigioniera.   
La bimba passava il pomeriggio lì, a sfogliare il suo libro preferito, vecchi volumi polverosi o ristampe di conosciute favole piene di colori e disegni. Poi, alle cinque e cinque, passava suo padre a prenderla.  
Il signor Clearwater era un orologiaio e, fosse cascato il mondo, sarebbe stato lì con la sua Golf blu lucida e il sorriso sulle labbra, nascosto dalla barba bionda e spettinata come i capelli della sua piccola.   
 _E Penelope, immancabilmente, aspettava._  
  
La ragazza vide per l’ultima volta la bibliotecaria il trentun agosto dei suoi undici anni.  
La mattina seguente, dopo essere scomparsa in una nuvola di fumo verde, si ritrovò con papà sul binario 9¾.   
Non stava più nella pelle e vedere il treno fermarsi in stazione fu un sollievo: ci sarebbero state così tante cose nuove da studiare, da imparare!  
Una volta arrivata nella scuola, dato il suo amore incondizionato per i libri, la precisione e la puntualità apprese dal padre, la scelta del Cappello Parlante (Corvonero! Gridato così forte da farle male alle orecchie) era stata scontata.  
Aveva atteso il suo turno per sedersi sul famigerato sgabello parlando con un ragazzino con mille lentiggini, i capelli rossi e una divisa scolorita, leggermente consumata sui gomiti.  
«Era di mio fratello Bill» aveva confessato il suo nuovo amico, le guance dello stesso colore della chioma e lo sguardo abbassato «lui è molto più atletico di me … per questo è tutta rovinata» Percy, così si chiamava, tastò l’orlo, sorridendo timidamente «a me piace più leggere. Spero solo di essere abbastanza eroico da entrare in Grifondoro. Nella mia famiglia lo siamo da generazioni» e con la punta dell’indice indicò i fratelli maggiori, seduti alla tavolata rosso-oro.  
Vedendo tutta la trepidazione negli occhi del vicino, anche Penelope, per un attimo, desiderò essere smistata in quella casa.  
Dopo il verdetto del Cappello, l’unico cui confidò la sua delusione fu proprio Percy, ma lo fece solo tre anni dopo.  
In fondo, era irlandese e come diceva suo padre, loro erano un popolo orgoglioso.  
Tuttavia, fin dal primo momento, la ragazza sentì di potersi fidare del più piccolo dei Weasley.  
  
«Per quanto insopportabile, egocentrico, megalomane, saccente, un cuore ce l’hai anche tu, Percy Ignatius   
Weasley» fece divertita Penelope, per essere subito fulminata con lo sguardo dal suo interlocutore, le orecchie rosse e due grossi tomi in mano «O non ti saresti mai offerto di portare al mio posto questi macigni».  
Il viso della giovane Corvonero si distese in un sorriso, mentre guardava di sottecchi l’altro sbuffare e allontanarsi, alla ricerca di un manuale introvabile.   
Sfogliò le pagine ingiallite del libro davanti a lei, rimuginando.   
Già dal primo anno la presenza di Percy era una costante nelle sue giornate a Hogwarts, ma non si era mai resa conto di come fosse diventata indispensabile.  
Era sveglia, la Clearwater - era una Corvonero, per Morgana! – ma non riusciva a spiegarsi come si potesse essere innamorata di Percy Ignatius Weasley.   
 _Penelope aspettava che Perce la invitasse a uscire._  
  
Quando successe davvero, frequentavano il sesto anno: erano andati a Hogsmeade a bere qualcosa ai “Tre Manici di Scopa”, sotto lo sguardo di Madama Rosmerta, furbo e malizioso come chi ha capito già tutto.  
Penelope si era rovesciata addosso del the.  
Percy le aveva scattato una foto mentre, imbarazzata, cercava di asciugare il pasticcio combinato, mormorando decine di scuse «La Clearwater che perde il suo famoso autocontrollo è un evento degno di essere ricordato» le aveva detto, pulendole il naso macchiato.  
Tornati a Hogwarts si fidanzarono, ma ben presto paura e agitazione dilagarono in tutto l’istituto.  
Cattivi presagi, rettilofoni, sangue alle pareti. Qualcosa di antico si era risvegliato e si aggirava per i corridoi del castello.  
S’imbatté anche nella minuta corvonero, pietrificandola; stava tornando in Dormitorio.  
 _Penelope aspettava – pregava – di essere liberata._  
  
Tornata normale, le raccontarono di come Percy si fosse preoccupato, avesse d’un tratto perso la sua sicurezza e la spavalderia da “Prefetto Perfetto”.  
Quella volta non aspettò. Gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo «Ti amo più della mia copia rilegata di “Storia della Magia”».  
Lo baciò, ma fu uno scontro di bocche, di denti: il compagno dischiuse timidamente le labbra, le guance in fiamme.  
«Merlino, Penny, è disdicevole, può vederci qualcuno, siamo prefetti!» l’altra rise forte, una risata cristallina e liberatoria, le mani intrecciate tra i suoi capelli rossi. Era felice.  
  
Quella gioia durò a lungo, la giovane iniziò anche a pensare che si sarebbero potuti trasferire in Irlanda, forse avrebbe potuto trovare lavoro nella vecchia biblioteca del suo paese.  
Avrebbe potuto aprire un negozio di libri, o sarebbe diventata un’insegnante, per raccontare ad altri bambini le storie che aveva appreso nel corso degli anni – “Il Mago e il Pentolone Salterino”, “Baba Raba” e tante altre ancora – per rendere la loro infanzia un po’ più magica.  
E invece scoppiò la guerra. Decise di restare a combattere, serviva aiuto: barriere da rafforzare, famiglie da consolare e decine di feriti da curare. Aveva imparato troppo da Madama Chips per permettersi di fuggire.   
A cosa servivano, in fondo, tutta quella cultura, tutto quel sapere, se non per essere messi a disposizione degli altri?   
Sarebbe anche potuta essere una buona Grifondoro, migliore di Percy, meno codarda. Era cambiato da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare al Ministero.  
«È meglio finirla qui» le era piombato alle spalle, nessuna spiegazione, nessun ripensamento.  
Il pianto era amaro sulle labbra.  
 _Penelope aspettava di morire._  
  
C’era quasi riuscita, lasciandosi scivolare la bacchetta di frassino dalle dita esili, non schivando volontariamente uno Schiantesimo lanciatole da un Mangiamorte di fronte a lei.  
Poi c’era stata una spinta forte, una caduta; era circondata da calcinacci, il viso sporco di polvere.  
«E pensare che sei stata sempre combattiva» Wood aveva un’espressione amara a deformagli il volto. Anche lui era venuto a combattere o, più precisamente «A difendere le mie pluffe» aveva scherzato alzando la ragazza e ridandole la bacchetta raccolta a terra.  
«Eri la prima della classe in Difesa delle Arti Oscure. Coprimi le spalle, Penny».  
Penelope aspettava la sconfitta del Signore Oscuro.  
Aveva una luce nuova negli occhi: _speranza._  
  
Penelope è seduta ancora sulla sua poltrona, rilegge per la centesima volta il piccolo cartoncino giallo:  
  


  
Audrey Wickham e Percy Weasley   
annunciano il loro matrimonio

presso la Tana   
il 20 Aprile.   


  
Distoglie lo sguardo dalla partecipazione nuziale solo quando sente sbattere il portone di casa.  
Oliver sbuca da dietro lo schienale, stampandole un bacio umido sulla guancia.  
È sudato, sporco di polvere e ha la divisa blu e gialla del Puddlemere United ancora addosso.  
«Abbiamo vinto! Mi sono smaterializzato qui subito.» urla per la stanza con lo sguardo che brilla d’orgoglio, sollevandola di peso e iniziando a volteggiare con lei.  
La compagna gli getta le braccia al collo, tenendosi stretta per non cadere, i capelli biondi disordinati le ricadono sugli occhi.  
Accartoccia l’invito di Percy, lo getta a terra in un punto imprecisato.  
 _Penelope aspettava_  – tempo imperfetto.  
Ora non lo fa più.


End file.
